This invention relates to the control of missiles in flight, and, more particularly, to a device that quickly reverses the direction of flight of a missile without expenditure of propellant.
Air-to-air missiles are a primary weapon system for many military fighter and bomber aircraft. On fighter aircraft the missiles may play offensive or defensive roles, and on bomber aircraft usually play a defensive role. The missiles are often carried on external pylon supports so that they may be launched quickly, but sometimes are carried internally.
The missiles are normally carried in a forward-facing orientation. That is, the missile is aerodynamically shaped to move through the air with low drag. The missile is mounted on the aircraft so that the aerodynamic shape faces forwardly. With the missile facing forwardly, its addition to the drag of the aircraft prior to launch is smaller than if the missile were carried facing rearwardly. Moreover, when the missile is launched its forward-facing orientation aids in assuring a stable launch from the aircraft. If the missile were carried facing rearwardly, upon launch it might veer out of control and actually strike the launching aircraft before the missile engine is fired and the missile guidance system becomes operable.
Attacks on a defended aircraft by an opposing aircraft often occur with the opposing aircraft behind the defended aircraft. The defended aircraft can use its air-to-air missiles to defend itself, if the missiles can be brought to bear on the opposing aircraft. For a forwardly facing and launched missile, the missile must fly in a curved arc through 180 degrees to bear on the opposing aircraft. The turn requires both expenditure of fuel and time. In many situations it is not possible to bring the forwardly launched missile to bear on the opposing aircraft in time to be effective.
On the other hand, the missile may be carried in a rearwardly facing orientation, but, as noted, the aerodynamics of the carrying aircraft will be degraded prior to launch, and it may be very difficult to launch a missile in a stable manner. Moreover, fighter aircraft may carry only 2 or 4 air-to-air missiles. If one or more of these missiles is mounted in a rearwardly facing, defensive position, it essentially becomes unavailable for use in the aircraft's primary role of attacking (rather than defending against) opposing aircraft.
Various types of rearward defense of aircraft have been used. In the past, rearwardly facing guns have been employed, but such guns are not practical for fighter aircraft or for most high-speed bomber aircraft. Various masking devices can also be used, but are not effective for active defense against close-in attacks.
Thus, there is a need for an improved approach to defending against attacks by opposing aircraft from behind a defended aircraft using its air-to-air missiles, without reducing the effectiveness of the defended aircraft. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.